My Little IT
by EOMMarvel
Summary: El miedo viene en varias formas y tamaños...este miedo viene en forma de un payaso que ha venido para poner Equestria bajo el temor a sus habitantes y haciendo desaparecer a varios potrillos de sus hogares y familias, es deber de Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas descubrir y detener esta misteriosa y macabra amenaza.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis queridos seguidores aquí les traigo mi nueva idea de FanFiction/Crossover el cual como dije en mi anuncio de "Nuestra Vida en Equestria" el cual era una idea que tenía en mi mente pero ahora la hago oficial el cual es mi fic que siempre quise lanzar a FanFiction llamado My Little IT el cual como dice su nombre, Equestria, sus habitantes y las Mane 6 deberán confrontar al personaje más poderoso del basto universo de Stephen King, "IT" o "ESO" o simplemente conocido como "Pennywise El Payaso" donde usara los miedos de las protagonistas para sacar ventaja de estas mismas y alimentarse del miedo de estas.**

 **Eso es un resumen de lo que tengo planeado y aquí tengo unas ideas que ya tengo planeadas colocar en el fic:**

 **1° El Fic está situado al final de la cuarta temporada 4 y antes de que las CMC obtengan sus Cutie Mark ya que tengo un momento entre ellas y Pennywise.**

 **2° Habrá dos personajes OC's una hermana mayor llamada Snuggle Berry la cual será una unicornio de ojos azules zafiros, piel blanca y crin amarilla cuya Cutie Mark son unas bayas junto a un oso de felpa y su hermano menor quien también es un unicornio llamado Quick Spots un unicornio azul océano ojos amarillos, su crin del mismo color de su piel y pequeño aun no obtiene su Cutie Mark y este será la primera víctima de Pennywise en Equestria.**

 **3° El Pennywise que se verá en el Fic tendrá el look que se usara en el remake que ya fue estrenado y que pude ver, se usara el factor del terror y miedo que tenía en la peli, el factor alegre, divertido y simpático se usara del Pennywise de la miniserie de los 90 y el factor del misterio y suspenso se usara del Pennywise del libro el cual ya tengo y leí.**

 **4° Ahora lo que ustedes pueden decidir, si los ponis en este Fic sean equinos o sean furrys, o sea que todos los ponis sean antropomórficos esta será su decisión y el cual más aceptación tenga será el cual el Fic tendrá, pero primero después de la votación de la forma de los ponis lanzara de dos "Sneak Peek" que serán parte de la historia.**

 **Ok eso es todo por ahora, recuerden que la forma que tengan los ponis es su decisión les mando un saludo a todos y recuerden…si yo floto…..ustedes también flotaran jejejeje**


	2. El Payaso Bailarín

Capitulo 1: El Payaso Bailarín.

 **Narración en Tercera Persona.**

 **Lugar: Ponyville.**

Vemos el pequeño pueblo de Ponyville aun con algunos destrozos por la batalla de Twilight con Tirek, pero afortunadamente el pueblo no sufrió tantos daños, Equestria celebraba por la derrota del Centauro por parte de Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas quienes se encontraban en Canterlot en esos momentos, toda Equestria estaba totalmente agradecidos por La Princesa de la Amistad y compañía.

Nos dirigimos a una pequeña casa de dos pisos de color café claro con varios ventanales y una chimenea rodeada por un techo de paja, nos adentramos a este pequeño y humilde hogar donde vemos a una yegua unicornio de ojos amarillos, piel azul y melena azul océano con una Cutie Mark de un lápiz grafito junto con un pincel detrás de un lienzo y haciéndole honores a su Cutie Mark se encontraba dibujando el exterior desde el comedor de su casa con varios instrumentos de arte, en otra habitación se encontraba un macho terrestre de ojos azules, piel blanca, crin amarilla y una Cutie Mark de un teclado de piano en forma de nota musical tocando el piano tocando bellas y melancólicas melodías.

Un pequeño unicornio potrillo de ojos amarillos,piel,crin y ojos azul océano junto con sus costados en blanco debido a que aun no obtenía su Cutie Mark su subiendo las escaleras al segundo piso,abre la puerta de la habitación se encontraba un closet color rosado claro con unas flores, mesas de blanco con rosa con varios accesorios de moda como espejos, kits de maquillaje y belleza,una cama con unas colcha con bayas de adorno y en esta misma se encontraba una unicornio de piel blanca,ojos azules, crin amarilla y una Cutie Mark es de un oso junto con unas bayas, la unicornio mira al potrillo y lo ve con alegría.

 **¿?** : "Quick Spots"-dice con alegría-*Cof* *Cof* *Cof* lo siento aun sigo enferma jejeje-dice algo avergonzada-.

 **Quick Spots** : No te preocupes hermana-va y le da un abrazo-vine a hacerte algo de compañía, "Snuggle Berry" has estado enferma por tres días, aunque Mamá y Papá me dijeron que no me acercara a ti estos días los convencí de que estuviera contigo unos minutos contigo-dice con una tierna sonrisa-.

 **Snuggle Berry** : Ohhh Quick Spots es muy dulce de tu parte pero *Cof* *Cof* *Cof*-habla con algo de tos al estar enferma-ellos tienen razón, no debes de estar aquí.

 **Quick Spots** : Ohhhh pero hermana-dice muy triste quiero estar contigo, me da lastima verte así-dice dándole otro cálido abrazo-.

 **Snuggle Berry** : No te preocupes por mi Quick Spots-dice correspondiendo el cálido abrazo de su hermano menor- pero para que te diviertas, ves la pequeña cómoda de blanco y rosa-"si" le dice su hermanito- abre el primer cajón *Cof* *Cof* *Cof*-dice explicándole a su hermanito-.

 **Quick Spots** : Como tu digas Snuggle Berry-su hermano se dirige hacia la cómoda que le indico su hermana, abre el primer cajón y este se lleva una gran sorpresa-¿!WOW, esto es para mi¡?-pregunta muy emocionado-.

 **Snuggle Berry** : Jejejeje claro que si, te lo iba a dar en tu cumpleaños, pero creo que lo mereces ahora jejeje-dice muy feliz al ver la reacción de alegría de su hermano-.

Lo que Quick Spots había encontrado en el cajón era una pequeña pelota de color azul, el medio tenia una franja de color rojo y en esta misma franja se encontraba una pequeña estrella dorada, esta era una pelota que Quick Spots había visto en una jugueteria hace unos días, y sus padres le dijeron que seria un regalo para su cumpleaños, al parecer su hermana lo compro antes de que sus padres lo hicieran y seria ella quien le regalase esa pelota.

 **Snuggle Berry** : ¿Que esperas Quick Spots?,ve a jugar con tu pelota, yo estaré bien-le dice a su hermanito para que no se preocupase mas por ella y se fuera a jugar-.

 **Quick Spots** :-muy feliz y emocionado abre la puerta de la habitación, este ve a su hermana aun preocupado por ella- ¿Enserio hermana de que te estarás bien?-le pregunta-.

 **Snuggle Berry** : Estoy segura hermanito, ya no soy una potrilla, ve y diviértete-le dice con una tierna sonrisa-.

Y como si su cuerpo se lo hubiera ordenado Quick Spots baja rápidamente las escaleras con su magia tomando la pelota que le regalo su hermana, se despide de sus padres y abre la puerta de su casa para luego cerrarla. El pequeño potrillo toma aire, lo exhala y se decide a jugar con su pelota. Quick Spots estaba totalmente feliz con su nueva pelota, el corría y corría sin parar jugando con su pelota, el pequeñín se encontraba ya a las afueras de Ponyville, estaba en una bella pradera rodeado de flores, grandes arboles, arbustos y animalitos como pájaros y ardillas que habitaban ahi, el potrillo estaba jugando felizmente, aunque el clima se veía que estaba a punto de cambiar, el gran día soleado que iluminaba el día se estaba cambiando a uno nubloso, pequeñas gotas caían de las nubes y varias de estas habían caído en el pequeño rostro del unicornio azul.

 **Quick Spots** : Vaya, a empezado a llover-dice viendo que las gotas caen-bueno sera mejor que me valla a casa-el pequeño unicornio se dirige a su casa tranquilamente, en el camino siente que algo se le ha olvidado, pero no sabia que era, hasta que en ese entonces recordó lo que se le había olvidado-¡LA PELOTA QUE ME REGALO MI HERMANA!-dice regresando a donde había estado jugando-.

El pequeño regreso a la pradera donde había estado jugando, desesperado y nervioso busco por todo el lugar la pelota de color azul que su hermana le había regalado con mucho amor y cariño.

 **Quick Spots** : !HAY NO HAY NO HAY NO¡-decía el unicornio buscando por todas partes buscando la pelota sin éxito alguno-Snuggle Berry se enfadara mucho conmigo-decía muy preocupado-.

El unicornio ya se estaba poniendo muy nervioso buscando por todas partes hasta que un pequeño crujir de uno de los arbustos que daban conexión al temido Bosque Everfree, Quick Spots en ese entonces no sabia que hacer, su familia le advirtió varias veces que nunca se adentrara en ese peligroso bosque, pero el tenia que recuperar su pelota a toda costa y si tenia que entrar al bosque lo haria.

 **Quick Spots** : ¿H-hola?-decía muy asustado y caminando lentamente- ¿h-hay alguien ahí?-preguntaba algo nervioso-.

De repente unos ojos amarillos muy brillosos aparecen enfrente del pequeño pony asustandolo y haciendo retroceder unos pasos hacia atrás.

 **¿?** : Hola pequeño Quick Spots-dice una criatura que sale de las sombras, la criatura tiene el rostro totalmente blanco, unos ojos amarillos, una gran frente con cabello rojo desordenado, nariz roja y unas lineas que salían de su labio y llegaban a sus ojos-pero que linda pelota-dice mostrando la pelota que el unicornio estaba buscando-¿la quieres devuelta?.

 **Quick Spots** : Ammm s-si por favor-le responde algo asustado-.

 **¿?** : Pareces un pony amigable, debes tener muchos amigos-le dice muy animado-.

 **Quick Spots** : tengo 3 amigos, pero mi hermana es mi mejor amiga-le dice con mas confianza-.

 **¿?** : Tal vez yo la pueda animar, le daré un globo-dice mirando fijamente a Quick Spots-¿quieres un globo también Quick Spots?-le pregunta-.

 **Quick Spots** : M-mis padres siempre me dijeron que no aceptara cosas de extraños.

 **¿?** : Ohhhh pero soy "Pennywise El Payaso Bailarín" jeje-la criatura mira aun mas al pequeño unicornio- Pennywise "Si" conoce a Quick Spots-dice extendiendo su mano hacia Quick Spots-Quick Spots conoce a Pennywise-dice colocando su mano a si mismo-.

 **Quick Spots** : Jejeje-dice riendo y con mas confianza-.

 **Pennywise** : Ahora ya no somos extraños ¿cierto?

En ese mismo lugar se encontraba un pequeño azulejo se dirigía a su nido a descansar pero fija su mirada al pequeño poni.

 **Quick Spots** : ¿Que haces en el bosque?-le pregunta-.

 **Pennywise** : Una tormenta me trajo aquí, hizo volar a todo el circo, ¿puedes oler el circo Quick Spots? hay maní, algodón de azúcar, jugos de manzana ¿yyyyyy?.

 **Quick Spots** : ¿Palomitas?

 **Penywise** :¡Palomitas! ¿son tus favoritas?-"Aja" le dice el pony-las mías también jijijiji, porque explotan POP POP POP POP-con su boca hace sonidos de explosión-.

 **Quick Spots** : POP POP POP-repite la misma acción que el payaso-.

Tanto el payaso como el potrillo reían por el gracioso momento que compartían ambos hasta que Pennywise se detuvo y quito la sonrisa de su rostro por una mas seria poniendo al pequeño pony algo asustado y nervioso.

 **Quick Spots** : Ammm creo que ya debería de irme-le dice algo preocupado-.

 **Pennywise** : Sin tu pelota-dice mostrando la pelota que el tanto buscaba-no querrás perderla Quick Spots, Snuggle Berry se enfadara contigo-extiende mas su mano para que pueda alcanzarla-ten tómalo.

El pequeño Quick Spots se acerca lentamente al payaso para poder tomar su queridisima pelota, el poni va cada vez mas cerca del payaso para tomar su pelota, repentinamente Pennywise toma la pata del pequeño, saca unos afilados dientes de su boca y rápida y cruelmente arranca la pata del pequeño unicornio, el pony se retorcía en el suelo, el pasto estaba cubierto por la sangre del pequeño, Quick Spots con lagrimas en su rostro ya no podía soportar el dolor de la perdida de su pata, Pennywise toma de la pata trasera a Quick Spots para poder llevárselo al bosque.

 **Quick Spots** : ¡AHHHHH, SNUGGLE BERRY!-dice gritando para que alguien lo ayude pero ya es tarde, Quick Spots ha desaparecido-.

El pequeño azulejo que se encontraba en su nido vio toda la aterradora escena y por lo que observo se asusto tanto que decidió irse de ahí. Lo que ocurrió con el pequeño Quick Spots era solo la punta del iceberg una hola de terror iba a empezar en Equestria, algo que ni las mismas princesas podrían contener, la hora de terror y diversión de Pennywise el Payaso Bailarín había comenzado.

 **Bueno amigos, feliz 2018 y lamento no haber estado activo el año pasado pero ahora les traigo mi nuevo fic y no se preocupen por "Nuestra Vida en Equestria" y "My Little Godzilla" que sus respectivos capítulos aun se están escribiendo, espero que este primer capitulo de My Little IT les haya gustado, ya que le puse todo mi esfuerzo en hacerlo, comenten si les gusto este capitulo y quieren que lo siga, se despide su amigo EOMMarvel agradeciéndoles su paciencia por tardarme y nos leemos luego.**


End file.
